Our Chance
by i-fell-in-love-once
Summary: In a hospital, chance and fate play roles in everything. JD took a chance and stood up to Cox, and ended up saving Cox's life in the end. But he also took a chance of losing his.
1. Chapter 1

"I know you and I have never really connected – maybe that's because you're relentlessly annoying, or maybe it's my fault because I can't tolerate relentlessly annoying people – I don't know. But I swear to God Newbie, if the next two words that come out of your mouth aren't see ya, then they will be oh my God my crotch, you've hit me in the crotch!" Dr. Cox said as bluntly as possible, with a little glare to accompany it.

JD stared in shock. All he tried to do all night was be a nice and as helpful to Dr. Cox as possible. No matter what he did, he just couldn't get it right. Cox was constantly putting him down for the littlest of things, like smiling at a patient, or just talking to Turk. Even yawning! At this point, JD had just given up trying to fight back, and stopped talking to Cox. He really didn't deserve to be treated like this, did he?

'_Who really cares what he says, he probably doesn't mean it…..right_?' he hoped. It seemed like all Cox ever said to him was negative or rude. Never once complimenting him on something he did, or just saying hello JD. No, it was always 'Do this Lily' or 'Do that Jackie.' The older man couldn't even bother to call him by his name. The girl names had started to bother JD, and sort of hurt him in a way he couldn't explain. Yet, he could do nothing about it. He knew Cox would just get angry at him, and call him more hurtful names.

'_Who really cares what he thinks_,' JD realized this as they walked across the parking lot. He decided he would finally stand up for himself. Who cares what Cox thought, if it meant he'd get a break, even just for a minute. It seemed worth it and was totally good plan at the time.

"You know what Perry. Shut the hell up. I don't really care if you think I'm annoying, because unlike you other people can see past that, and actually get to know me! Go ahead, hit me in the crotch. You obviously don't believe I have anything to hit, seeing as how I'm a freaking girl to you. So if you don't have something nice to say, then shut up. You are not ruining my day, when it's only begun!"

Cox's face was a mix of shock and pride, but the latter wasn't so apparent. "Well it looks like Emma grew a pair! Congratulations." Perry's voice oozed with sarcasm.

JD's anger finally got the best of him, and a single tear shed from his eye. Cox was so distracted by this, that he didn't notice the large truck coming. JD did though. Despite those words, JD knew what to do by instinct. He ran and pushed Cox across the parking lot, and out of the trucks way. Cox's face was a mix of horror and awe, but JD didn't notice as the truck hit, and flung him 10 feet.

As JD struggled to stay awake, he heard a voice above him. "Shit newbie, shit! It'll be okay. I'm sorry I…." And with that, everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

*Flashback (Cox)*

I knew i was being a total arse to JD today. But i mean i was like this to him every day, right? He knew i meant well. Okay, not well. I don't even care about the kid now that i think about it. He's just an annoying little girl. I wish he would understand that. He complained CONSTANTLY and cared way too much about what he did. I just wish he would shut up. I'm just freaking annoyed from working the night shift with him. I just wish Ellie would shut his trap, or i might have to do it myself. Right now seemed like an appropriate time to yell, or go on a rant.

"I know you and i have never really connected - maybe that's because you're relentlessly annoying, or maybe it's my fault because i can't tolerate relentlessly annoying people - I don't know. But i swear to God Newbie, if the next two words out of your mouth aren't see ya, then they will be oh my God my crotch, you've hit me in the crotch!" I said, adding a glare in hopes that it would make him shut up.

The kid went into his little dream land thing, where he doesn't realize what anyone else is saying to him. The hurt in his eyes were clear as day. I didn't know my words had such an effect on him. Whatever he's been able to put up with worse things that I've said, and i can say some pretty horrible things.

When Newbie came out of dream land, he had a look of determination on his face. With that he said, "You know what Perry. Shut the hell up. I don't really care if you think I'm annoying, because unlike you other people can see past that, and actually get to know me! Go ahead, hit me in the crotch. You obviously don't believe I have anything to hit, seeing as how I'm a freaking girl to you. So if you don't have something nice to say, then shut up. You are not ruining my day, when it's only begun!" His face was solemn, but his eyes were pleading. The kid looked so tired, mentally and physically. Maybe i should give him a break.

Holy shit though. Newbie finally stood up for himself. I'm sorta proud of him, in a weird way. "Well it looks like Emma grew a pair! Congratulations." I said sarcastically. Being mean to him was just too easy. I instantly regretted my words, as a single tear streamed down his face. Great I made him cry. Truth is, the kid never cried. He took every rude comment, and kept smiling before. I'd only seen him cry a few times over patient deaths, but never over something I had said.

I saw fear flash in his eyes, as he ran at me and pushed as hard as he could. He was really trying to pick a fight with me? He'd get his ass beaten. Oh God. I didn't realize. I didn't notice the large red truck racing to the exact place I had been. Where JD was now. Oh Newbie what had you done….

The truck hit. Time slowed. His body flung over the roof of the car. Blood everywhere. He hit the ground. A pool of blood instantly surrounded him. The truck kept driving. His body was so broken, and his skin was becoming white. Time sped up.

I ran to him. His breathing was slowing, and he looked up me, yet it was like he couldn't see me. "Shit Newbie, shit! It'll be okay. I'm sorry I," I tried to say, but he passed out from the blood loss. I really messed up this time, and he still saved me. Why would he do that?

Breaking from my thoughts, I went into doctor mode. One of the interns walked out of the hospital in the nick of time. "Kid, get a gurney! NOW!" I yelled. In fear of disappointing me, he went running. In an instant he was back with it.

"Okay, on three we're going to pick him up and get him on the gurney" I said, and the intern nodded. "One…Two….Three!" We got him up, and I went into panic mode. I raced him into the hospital.

"Go tell Dr. Turk we need emergency surgery. NOW! And don't tell him who the patient is. Now go kid" I said in a panic.

As he ran off, I started assessing JD's injuries. The amount of blood didn't look to well. The kid would be lucky if he made it through the night, or even surgery for that matter.


	3. Chapter 3

*_I've been having a ridiculous time this last week trying to think of how to continue the story. I kept wondering what Cox would think or say in chapter 3. Then WHAM I realized I don't need to have it be in Cox's POV. Having it in JD's is a better way to go about it I figured. I'm not much of a writer, so when good ideas, like this, come to me I get excited (= Hope you guys like this chapter*_

-

I opened my eyes, but everything was slightly blurry. I felt extremely weird too. I guess that's normal after…..wait what happened? Reality hit me. Oh wait, no that's not right, a car hit me. A CAR HIT ME?Now that I think about it I feel perfectly fine actually. Nothing hurt, and I felt light. When my vision was finally clear, I looked around. Everything seemed strange. Everything was really bright and I couldn't make out little details like normal. There was no one standing around me either, not even Cox, so I assumed I was okay. He wouldn't just leave me here hurt, would he? I sat up, and tried to understand what was going on, because this didn't seem right. There was blood surrounding me, and when I say surrounding me, I meant like a giant freaking puddle. That didn't seem right, when I couldn't feel any cuts, or see any on me.

Maybe the vampires got them, or there was a zombie apocalypse, and I was a zombie… _Giant zombie bends over and bites JD. Cox goes running and screaming like a little girl. _I chuckled. _JD gets up and chases him. Must bite, must bite human. JD sees Turk. Chocolate bear look yummy. Must eat chocolate bear. JD has an internal conflict with eating Turk. _I popped out of my daydream. I sound like the hulk when I'm a zombie. That'd be cool! I'd be all buff, and would eat people's brains! I'd be so scary, and not little old Bambi anymore. Not that I minded being Bambi. I loved being called that sometimes. Good thing I didn't eat chocolate bear either, he wouldn't be too happy with me if I had. Seeing as how I knew I wouldn't eat chocolate bear in a zombie apocalypse, and he wasn't out here, I assumed I should go find him in the hospital.

Maybe I should go see a doctor first. I can't get hit by a car, and assume I'm fine. I may be a doctor, but I can never be sure. I slowly picked myself off the ground, worrying I'd collapse or something, but that never happened. I felt light on my feet, like I was floating or something, it felt pretty cool. Maybe I was superman or something, and I could fly! That'd be pretty freaking awesome, Turk would be so jealous. I'd have to have him fly with me sometime, cause that wouldn't be fair to my chocolate bear! I wonder what flying is like. Not to have your feet on the ground. Thinking about my feet, I looked to the ground. My feet weren't touching the ground. THEY WEREN'T TOUCHING THE GROUND! Something must really be wrong with me if I can't see my feet touch the ground. I started running into the hospital looking for Cox; I knew he'd know what to do. Running might not be the smartest thing, but I don't really care.

I rounded a corner to find Cox standing in an ER room. He didn't look good. Maybe I shouldn't bother him. He didn't like when I bothered him, and he was already mad at me. But I let that go, I was start to freak out.

"COX! HELP? I think I got hit by a car" I practically screamed. He didn't even look up at me or acknowledge me. I really must have pissed him off.

I walked a little closer and tried again. "Dr. Cox please help me. I can't see my feet touching the ground and I feel all wrong. I think something happened when the car hit me."

Again I had no acknowledgement. It didn't seem like he was ignoring me, more like he couldn't hear me. He would have reacted by now, because I know him and he truly cares when something is wrong with someone. I mean come on that's one of the reasons that people become doctors.

Since Dr. Cox was being absolutely no help, I decided to go talk to Carla. She was sitting in the nurses' station as always. Usually they weren't busy in the morning so it was a good time to go talk to her. On second thought, maybe not. It looked like she was crying. Great. She's probably pregnant again. No I mean like GREAT! I love the idea of there being a little chocolate bear. Soooo freaking adorable sounding. Maybe I shouldn't bother her right now. I suppose I could try Dr. Cox again.

I walked back over to the deserted ER, to find Cox in the same place. I went over and poked him lightly on the shoulder. No reaction at all. He can't ignore me this well, even when he is mad at me. I looked up to his face. Tears streamed down. He looked so helpless. Maybe he just needed a hug. I wonder what made him cry. Not just anyone could make this tough, stubborn man cry. Maybe it was this patient? I guess I should go check on them, since Cox didn't seem fit to do such a job. But I'll just hug him first.

Hugging was something Cox always hated. But ya know I'm just a huggy person, I can't resist hugging this grump. I never really had much of a chance, cause he'd go off on a rant or yell at me if I tried. Maybe this once, he'd appreciate my hug. He looked like he needed it anyways. I stepped up and wrapped my arms around him. Then my body went completely through him. What just happened? I seriously must be dreaming, because this isn't possible. Maybe he just moved over, it's fine. I guess I should just check up on his patient, and go take a nap in the on-call room. I'd feel a whole lot better after a nap!

I slowly walked into the room, to see what looked like someone in critical condition. He had already been put on a ventilator. From the looks of it, he'd be lucky to survive. He had major trauma to his head, in the form of a deep gash. His shoulder was in an awkward position, and his whole arm was just a bloody mess. His ankle was quite obviously broken, and most of his ribs were too. That wasn't good. He probably punctured a lung, or had a scrape to his heart. This poor guy, I hope he'd be okay. Especially since he probably meant something to Cox. I was about to go reassure Cox that it would be alright when something hit me.

This guy, dying here, had a small crescent shaped scar under his left eyebrow. His hair was the most beautiful shade of brown. And he was wearing a friendship bracelet. The same exact one I was wearing. Oh shit.


	4. Chapter 4

*Yet another week of no clue what I'm doing. It's hard to keep writing, and wonder if anyone is reading it still. Also I have absolutely zero time to write due to my lacrosse season starting, so I'll try to update every Sunday if possible. I just have writer's block or think what I'm writing is stupid usually. Thanks for your reviews and support though!*

Shit. That's me isn't it? Am I dead? I don't feel dead. The heart monitor continued to beep, which was another indication that I was indeed alive. If I wasn't dead, then why was I here? Not here, on the hospital bed here, but as a ghost. I mean I don't think I'm a ghost really, because ghosts aren't real. And to be a ghost I would have to be dead. Dr. Cox wouldn't be hanging around still if I was dead. I don't even know why he is around; he doesn't give a rat's ass about me any other time. For instance this morning, he was being a real jerk to me, and I hadn't done anything wrong. I helped him save one of his OWN patients. All I got for a thanks was an eff' off Newbie. How very sweet. I had been bitter about it, but I guess it was the past, and I couldn't hold it against him. He had been working way too long the last couple weeks. But that fact also confused me. He hates me and he's beyond tired, so why was he here?

I was starting to feel so tired. This was all too much for me. I took a seat in the family chair, because honestly, no one was coming for me. My dad was dead, my mum sure didn't care about me, and Dan was either to drunk or busy to come. My family had been so broken, and I knew this, so I had no right to disappointed about it. If it mattered, I still had Turk and Carla. They were family to me. Turk was my brother, my black brotha! And Carla, oh Carla was like the mother I always wanted. So overprotective and helpful, I couldn't help but smile thinking about her. I wonder where Turk was, because I knew Carla was at the nurse's station bawling. Oh yeah Turk was on-call tonight…..which meant he would be my surgeon. Oh goodness I hope he had it in him to do it. I shouldn't worry, Turk is an amazing surgeon, I should know!

The fatigue was starting to finally hit me. I slowly closed my eyes, hoping that maybe this was all a dream. One…Two….Three…. The heart monitor blared. My heart stopped. My eyes felt so heavy.

"Oh hell no Newbie, you can't die on me now," Doctor Cox practically screamed, as he rushed to the crash cart. There was no one around, but he still said clear each time.

"Clear."

"Clear."

"Clear" he was slowly becoming more panicked.

"Come on. Clear!"

"Clear!"

"Come on. Come on. God God God" there was desperation in his voice. He sounded like he was going to cry. The great Perry Cox crying over me. What a horrible thought. Despite all he had done, I couldn't let this happen.

"Time of death 7.." He began. I couldn't just die and not see if Cox was crying or not. My god, that sounds so horrible. I willed my eyes to open, if only once more. Cox was on the verge of tears. Then a miracle. A slow but steady rhythm could be heard throughout the room. The monitor showed a heartbeat. My heart had started again. I wouldn't die this time.

Cox's face was in pure awe. He stood in shock for a moment or two, wondering what the hell had just happened. Then he went into action. He paged someone quite quickly, and then stood impatient and worried. If I was him, I'd be scared shitless right now. Any patient in such a situation as mine could quite possibly die, and at random too.

"Kid what the hell took so long?" Cox yelled at the new intern, who merely raised an eyebrow at him. Good for you Kid, you'll make it far in this hospital if you can put up with this old grump.

"Oh whatever, is Dr. Turk ready?" Cox asked.

"Yeah, he's down in the OR getting prepped. He told me to tell you that an anesthesiologist would be coming up to start induction." The intern replied calmly.

"Good, now get out of my site. NOW"

He stood there staring where the intern had walked out. Something really must be eating him; maybe I shouldn't have been such a jerk to him earlier. Maybe he's secretly mad at me for what happened. Oh dear that would be horrible.

"Newbie you gotta make it. Right now, it appears this is your golden hour. You can't die on me, not when I was so horrible to you. This hospital needs you, heck I need you." Dr. Cox muttered.

Oh my gosh. He just said something so nice to me, and I can't even respond or hug him. He was quite right though about the golden hour. Due to the trauma, it didn't look so good, and my chances were slowly dropping. Especially due that brief period of time when my heart had already stopped.

Once one of our anesthesiologists arrived, Cox rounded up Carla and got her to help get me down to the OR. He left her to get my body in there, while he went to talk to Turk.

"What have we got?" Turk asked casually.

"Male. Early thirties. Hit and run. Major trauma to head, possible skull fracture, with deep laceration. Dislocated or fractured shoulder, arm completely torn open, and a severe break in the ankle. Also broken ribs that have quite possibly scratched his heart."

"Oh jeez, this is a risky Dr. Cox"

"Kid, it is. But you better try your best, or you'll forever hate yourself. By the way, keep your head. This guy needs it, he's always counted on you, but now his life depends on it" Cox replied, and then walked away.

Turk was confused as he walked into the OR. Then he saw who he had to save. Me.

"Oh shit Vanilla Bear" he muttered under his breath.

Oh shit is right Chocolate Bear.


	5. Chapter 5

The kid had been in surgery for what seemed like forever to me. Not only had he been in there for such a long time, but also scared the shit out of his buddy and me a few times. It's pretty hard to scare me, let alone shitless, but he was able to do it a few times in a matter of four hours. Not only had he almost gotten himself killed, his heart stopped once in the ER, and at least twice in the OR. Luckily Turk was able to restart it on both occasions. Wow I actually called him Turk. I'm actually worried enough that I'm being and thinking nicely about the kids' friends. This is a miracle alone. Along with his heart stopping, he lost so much blood that he required a major blood transfusion.

By the time his heart had stopped for the second time, I couldn't take it anymore. I left. I couldn't keep watching him teetering on the edge of life and death. No matter how often I acted like I really hated him, I didn't. Seeing him this way killed me. Watching him die would kill me even more. This kid grew on me. He was this helpless, annoying kid just a few years ago, and now he's like a little brother I just can't help but care about. He likes to think that he's my son, but I'm honestly too young for that. I like to think he's my brother, because I never had one, and the closest thing I had was Ben. That's another reason why I can't lose the kid. He's like Ben, just a lot more annoying and less camera action. But the feelings are somewhat the same. I care about him, a lot actually. Losing the kid would send me into a spiraling depression, and there would be no one to bring me out of it, like the kid had with Ben.

I can't think about this, I'll worry myself to death. What could I do to distract myself? I suppose I could go start my shift, which had started twenty minutes ago. What use was it though? All the new interns already knew what they were doing and didn't need my guidance really, and if they did, they'd come find me. Now that I think about it, these kids were so much independent than Newbie was. But they did make a lot more mistakes. That's what I liked about him. He'd rather look like an idiot, and ask a question, so he had everything correct, instead of being stubborn and messing up. It probably saved him multiple deaths. He also had gut instinct on what was wrong, or what to do. He was a natural doctor now that I think about it.

Since the interns didn't need help, what am I supposed to do? Just sit on the on-call room and wait? I guess this idea was better than nothing. I let my feet guide me there, and dropped onto the couch. The couch never felt so hard. I couldn't sit here, and let my thoughts get to me. Maybe I should find something to do.

Carla just then walked in to the room. "Dr. Cox could you go into J.D.'s locker and get his phone please? I'd like to call Dan, but I don't have his number. I think we should let him know what happened, and see if he'll come out" Carla said.

"Sure thing."

"Thanks." And with that, she walked away.

I found myself slowly walking to the kid's locker. Who knew what would be in here? I fiddled with the lock for a second before it came off. With that, the locker door opened and out fell a notebook. It landed on the floor with a small clunk noise. I went to pick it up and noticed it was opened to a certain page.

Things to do before I die

See Turk and Carla get married. (They're perfect for each other. I want to see Turk be with the person who will make him happy till he dies, because I can't be that person forever.)

Make Elliot realize how beautiful she truly is. (She needs to know this. She deserves to know this.)

Visit Mrs. Tanner's grave once a year

Make every patient smile at least once

Go to Coney Island (Sounds like something fun to do!)

Have something of a relationship with my mom. (Not anything special, but being able to talk to her just once would be better than nothing. Even if she yelled and screamed at me, I'd just like to see her face again)

Learn something every day.

Hear Dr. Cox say my name, as in J.D. just once. (I'd love to hear J.D. instead of Newbie, or all the girl names he comes up with)

Figure out how Dr. Cox thinks of all those girl names (There's been at least 50 different ones!)

Have someone tell me that I did okay. That what I've done was important to someone and that in a way I made a difference. That I wasn't just a nuisance that annoyed everyone around me.)

Become an amazing doctor like Dr. Cox. (I'd give anything to be like him one day. Just one day.)

Make Dr. Cox happy. (He deserves to be happy, more than most. He's got so much stress, yet he cares about everyone in his own little secretive way. How it doesn't kill him is beyond me. I want to see him smile just once, to know not only have I not annoyed him, but instead helped him just a tiny bit.)

Live a little. Enjoy life.

Be the best little brother Dan could have ever wanted.

Make Dr. Cox proud of me. Even if for a moment, just make him proud of me.

Wow. I hadn't realized that he cared more about everyone else. Then again he never was very self-absorbed or anything of the sorts. Maybe I'd help him out with his little list when this was all over. If this would be all over. I really hope he'd be able to complete his little list. I can't believe I'm thinking so nicely right now. This is freaky. At least I don't feel bad for snooping through his stuff. Maybe I should, but I really don't. I can't believe he cares so much about me though. All I've ever been was a total ass to him, and he wants to make me happy? Like seriously, that's really really…kind. I'd go to say I was a little touched. And that's saying something coming from me.

Just then my pager went off. Shit. His heart probably stopped again. Please not be dead. I can't handle it if you are.

'Out of surgery. He's all yours.' Phew.

Another beep sounded. 'He's got a fever. Reaction to transfusion or infection. Watch it'

Well that's not good. Fevers are never a good indication. Whether or not it was a reaction or infection, things were not looking good. At least he made it through surgery. Now to make it through the next twenty four hours. I sure hope he does.


	6. Chapter 6

The moment that gurney rolled in my heart dropped. His hair had lost its fluff. Actually most of his hair was gone. He was going to cry when he woke up and saw that. His love for his hair was even bigger than his love for his best friend. Not only that, but his face was red and wrapped in bandages. A breathing tube came out of his throat, keeping his chest moving up and down. It was sort of frightening to see someone so strong, so weak and defenseless. His arm and leg were pure plaster from the broken bones he sustained.

I don't think I've ever seen him to still, and so quiet, all at once. It just wasn't like him. Even when he was sleeping he was moving around, and when he was sitting he wouldn't shut his face. I sort of missed the old Newbie. I may pretend to hit it, but I secretly did enjoy it. It was relieving to see a happy face in this place some days. He was a ray of sunshine in a sea of storms. He's what kept this hospital afloat on its worst days.

"Kid. Please be okay."

"Perry, telling him that is going to get him nowhere. Nor will it get you anywhere." Carla came behind me to say. "Just tell him how you feel."

I just look up to her, give her a stink eye, and looked back at my feet. I had carefully propped them up on Newbie's bed, and leaned back with my arms behind my head. I was ready to stay here as long as it takes.

A sharp huff sounded behind me, with the ringing of footsteps leaving the room. I definitely had my moments where I could truly piss off Carla. It was a lot easier than you'd think, but I just never tried because I actually liked her. Carla was one of the few sane and non-annoying people in this hospital that I could stand. I liked her for that.

Thinking back to what I had found earlier, I also considered what Carla had said. Maybe I should talk to him. It felt so useless to try and talk to him when he couldn't respond, or likely consider what I had to say. Yet I suppose saying how I felt now would be better than later. I could think it out now, and perfect it when I actually talked to him.

"So Newbie. I mean JD. See I said JD. It actually has a nice ring to it. It really does suit you for a name. This is well, awkward to say the least though. As for the girl names. Kid, I've been here so long that I can't even remember how long. The amount of women I've met is endless. That's where I've picked up most of the names I call you, then some I just randomly come up with on the spot. It all depends on my mood I guess. And kid, you didn't do okay. You've never done okay. Okay is so mediocre, and you are not mediocre. You are beyond okay. You are one of the best god damn doctors I've ever met, and had the chance to be around. You're important to everyone in this hospital. You're the reason this whole hospital runs so smoothly. You're the one holding it together! Sure you're a nuisance, but every single person here loves you to death. Whether it's the nurses, or the surgeons, or the patients, they all do. As for being a doctor like me. You aren't me. You aren't ever going to be like me. You're going to be better than me with no doubt. You have the promising potential. You always have"

"As for making me happy. Newbie that is the nicest thing anyone has ever said about me. No one seems to give a shit about my happiness. No one stopped for one second to try and make me smile. I pushed everyone away, and they let themselves be pushed away. But not you, you've stuck around since day one. I could not appreciate that fact any more than I already do. You have been one of the most amazing guys I have ever met. You're just an annoying ball of sunshine Susan, and I think your sunshine may have rubbed off on me just a tiny bit. And I have to admit this. I've been this way since day one, and it's grown ever since. But kid. I am proud of you. I am completely proud. Words can't describe how proud of you I am now. You're so much greater than you let yourself believe. Also, thank you for my life. Thank you for everything."

With that I breathed. It was sickening how sweet and honest I was being right now. All of it was for waste for he'd never hear it. I honestly don't think I could go back and do it all over again. There was a shuffle of feet coming into the room, and hugging the back of me.

"That was kinda beautiful for you Perry" A sweet Hispanic voice whispered in my ear.

"I mean I'm a pretty sweet guy, isn't it obvious?" I questioned her sarcastically.

"But of course Dr. Cox. You're famous for it" She muttered back.

"Yes, Yes I am." I said smiling at the thought. Being nice wouldn't be so bad, but being mean and harsh was so much more fun!

"How's he doing," she asked quietly.

"For what he's been through, pretty well. Now we just have to hope the fever disappears, and he wakes up." I replied. Waking up would be the worst part. The amount of pain he was going to be in would be unbelievable. Luckily we had morphine for that. Morphine made everything better.

"I just can't believe my little Bambi is all banged up." She said with a pouty face. Carla was like an overprotective mother sometimes, but only towards Newbie. Everyone had the need to protect him from every little thing. Yet he finds himself in the most dangerous of situations.

"Oh dear, Susan is a strong girl. She'll be perfectly fine."

"Stop calling him girl names."

"I'll do whatever I want to do!"

"You called him JD. Why don't you just call him that for once in your life?"

"Because our little princess can't be so spoiled all the time!"

"You're saying he's ours?"

"Possibly. Have a problem with that?"

"It's not like he would be half dating my husband. Making it even more awkward!"

"We sound like him. Just going off randomly"

"Hopefully he'll wake up soon enough so we won't have to do it."

"Yeah. I'm not liking it very much anymore."

" Did you mean everything you said about him earlier?"

"Yeah. I actually did mean every word. This is a first for me. But it seemed right to say to him, even if he can't understand it."

A faint rumbling noise came from over by my feet. For a second I was confused until I saw two very fear filled eyes staring back into mine. My god he was awake.

"JD, you know what to do right?" I asked, even though I knew he did. He nodded in agreement anyways.

"On three I want you to start coughing, okay?"

"One"

"Two"

"Three"

With that he started coughing, and pulled the breathing tube out. Just that seemed to wear him out. He looked up at me with weary eyes, and pointed to his throat with his good hand. I looked back to Carla, but she was already on it. She came running back with a cup of water, which she helped Newbie drink slowly. In no time he had gone through the whole cup.

"Okay JD. Look here…. Now here…. And over here. Good good. Now does anything hurt?"

He shook his head and his eyes drifted shut. He was so weak and tired. It concerned me that he didn't say anything between the time he woke up and now. For now I was going to blame it on fatigue, but I'm going to investigate when he comes around again. I placed a mask over his face to help him breathe, and went back to my chair. Carla and I continued our conversation for a few hours until it became dark again, and she left for her husband. I stayed though.


	7. Important Author Note!

Well hello there my wonderful followers and all you other people who have stumbled upon this fanfiction. I wanted to get some quick feedback from all of you guys in regards to this story! When I first started this story, I was barely a freshman in high school and didn't have that much knowledge of writing. Now, I'm getting ready for my senior year and looking back at my writing, it's kind of atrocious. So what I was wondering, is if you guys think it would be worth my time to go back and re-write the first six chapters? Like, would you guys appreciate that? And don't worry! I'm actually coming back this summer to keep writing and I will hopefully will finish this one and perhaps the other two? :D Not to mention I have a star trek fic on the way for anyone interested. Anyways, please message me or anything and let me know what I should do! Also, if you have any feedback, recommendations, or things you would like to see in this story, please please please let me know.

Love your ever so grateful author,


End file.
